Lost in Thoughts
by Inkfinity
Summary: Following Haru's graduation, Nio has some time alone with her thoughts. [Oneshot(?)]
Warning, warning! The story contains spoilers-ssu. It also contains mention and depiction of depressive and suicidal thoughts! Read at your own risk!

* * *

''Congrats... on graduating.''

With those few words, Nio sent a single flower down and watched as it slowly floated in the wind. Silent, she observed the flower's path and, as it finally landed on the ground, her breath slightly hitched.

The blonde sighed and, instinctively, grinned. Having no intention of staying there any longer, she turned around and walked through the hallway. Having just recovered from her last fight with Tokaku, she felt as if every single breath she took was a blessing... but at the same time, a curse.

The more as Nio thought about it, the more her will to live seemed to lower. Of course, she felt useful and somewhat loved by the chairwoman, but the fact that the lady did not return her feelings the same way that she did pained her deeply. Nio liked her, she truly did, but she was so scared of disgusting and disappointing her only protector that even if she had the opportunity to tell her how she felt, she'd keep it to herself and would simply smile like she always did.

Not only that but she felt alone most of the times, which, she thought, was absolutely true.

Yet, as she walked down the clean corridors, the same old grin was plastered on her face. She knows about how chairwoman had cameras installed everywhere around school, campus and dormitories... Disappointing her is the last thing she wants to do.

No, it's simply something she cannot afford to do.

Lost in her thoughts, Nio almost passed the elevator. She stopped walking suddenly, took a few steps back, and pressed the first button. Then, a few seconds later, the elevator ding'ed and the door opened slowly. She entered before hesitating a bit, her hands shaking over the keys... before pressing on the top one.

Seconds later, she was in front of the large staircase, last telltale of Sumireko Hanabusa's stay at the academy. With slight feel of nostalgia, she stretched her arms and walked up to a door; it was, as expected, locked. She snickered before putting her hand in her skirt's pocket. The blondie quickly got her student card out of it and slid it into the small slit on the door's handle. _Click._ Without a sound, Nio opened the door and went up the few stairs in front of her. About ten stairs later, she was on the roof.

She took in a long breath of fresh hair. She fidgeted in place for an instant.

 _Here we are again,_ she thought.

She walked up to the edge of the building, not caring about the ant-like students that might see her. Using her feet, she removed her shoes and pushed them behind her. She glances down as her hands started trembling and her breathing, hitching.

It wasn't the first time she was in this kind of situation. She closed her almost teary eyes at the realization and nervously chuckled.

Somehow, she couldn't ignore the thoughts she had in those moments... Thoughts of jumping down the so familiar roof, thoughts of giving up on her life.

''I'd be nice if I were gone, huh?'' She couldn't help but laugh at her own pathetic pithiness. ''Let's see... Who'd really miss me?''

At that moment, her phone rang. She was brought back to reality by it and quickly grabbed her phone from her pockets. She had received a text from her beloved protector.

''Yuri Meichi...'' She read that name slowly and felt a strange feeling; she felt calm, almost in security.

The text read:

 _I need some help with something. Can you come to my office?_

Nio turned her head around swiftly before laughing honestly. Behind her, nicely hidden in the wall, was a camera.

With her sleeve, she wiped her tears. She took a few steps back, going back to the middle of the roof, before lazily putting her shoes back. Between laughs and sniffles, she managed to whisper something to herself.

''Not today, huh?''

* * *

I might have analysed Nio's ending a bit too much. Just a bit.

Remember that part where you can see Nio's shoes, laying on the floor (of the roof?)? This reminded me of a weird yet understandable trend in anime, manga and even real life cases of suicide; barefoot suicide! As you know, removing your shoes while entering your house is common in Japan. As a result of this, some people remove their shoes before entering the afterlife, not to drag dirt into it!

It's making me wonder whether or not this was the original thing they tried to go for. Anyways, it was fun writing this... Though a bit depressing? That being said, thanks for reading!


End file.
